Ben Grimm
thumb|280px"Es clobberin' tiempo!" :―El cosa [fte.] Ben Grimm, también conocida como la cosa, es un miembro de los Cuatro fantásticos. Biografía ''Fantastic Four Reed Richards. When Reed faces bankrupt, he helps him to convince his former MIT colleague, the CEO of Von Doom Industries Victor Von Doom, to finantiate his experiment, which is made to proof that evolution has been caused by special space rays. Von Doom accepts, granting for himself the most of the experiment's profits. Being an astronaut, Ben is chosen as the pilot of the mission, which comprehends Reed, Victor, Reed's ex-girlfriend Sue Storm and her brother Johnny. Johnny was a subordinate of Ben's in NASA, but during the mission he's his superior, thus making Ben quite angry for the mission. ">Benjamin Jacob Grimm, conocido simplemente como Ben, es un antiguo sello, mejor amigo y no oficial Asistente del científico Reed Richards. Cuando Reed enfrenta en quiebra, él le ayuda a convencer a su ex colega MIT, el CEO de Von Doom industrias Victor Von Doom, para finantiate su experimento, que se hace a la prueba de que la evolución ha sido causado por los rayos de espacio especial. Von Doom acepta, concesión para sí la mayoría de los beneficios del experimento. Ser astronauta, Ben es elegido como el piloto de la misión, que comprende Reed, Victor, ex novia de Reed, Sue Storm y su hermano Johnny. Johnny fue un subordinado de Ben en la NASA, pero durante la misión es su superior, por lo que Ben muy enojado por la misión. Fantastic Four, Ben is the only one suffering, since his wife-to-be, as she sees his in his rocky form, leaves her wedding ring on the street and flees. Reed, realizing his friend's pain, promises him that he'll do anything to make him come back to his human form. ">En el espacio, obtiene de estación de Von Doom demasiado a la nube de espacio que debe estudiar y es golpeado por él, justo cuando Ben está con su suite: Reed, Sue y Johnny, dentro de la estación, se exponen brevemente a la nube, pero Ben obtiene una completa exposición a la misma. Volver a la tierra, cada uno de ellos descubre que la nube les dio poderes especiales, pero Ben se transforma en un monstruo de rock debido a su exposición total. Enojado y sufrimiento para su situación, deja a sus amigos y va a pasear sola. En el puente de Brooklyn, Ben impide que un hombre suicidarse pero, debido a su apariencia monstruosa, le asusta y hace que se acumulen un coche masiva. Junto con Reed, Sue y Johnny, que le llegaron, Ben usa sus poderes para salvar las vidas de la gente en el puente, detener un camión con su propio cuerpo. Cuando la prensa llega y reclama el porque de ellos como héroes, les esta como los Cuatro fantásticos, Ben es el solo sufrimiento, desde su esposa-a-ser, como su ve en su forma de rocky, abandona su anillo de boda en la calle y huye. Reed, dándose cuenta el dolor de su amigo, le promete que hará cualquier cosa para hacerle volver a su forma humana. Baxter Building, in which Reed starts to study their powers and tries to find a way to revert the process. Meanwhile, cohabitation is not easy for the four of them, especially because of Johnny's temper: he acts as a rock star, using his powers to become famous. When, during an interview, Johnny nicknames Ben "The Thing", he gets angry and, after reducing Johnny's new car into a steel ball, violently confronts him. After the quarrel, while walking alone, Ben meets Victor, who, unknowingly to Ben and the others, is transforming into a living metal organism. Victor tries to convince Ben that Reed is doing nothing to cure him, but Ben decides to trust his friend and leaves. Once at the Baxter Building, he finds Reed with Susan, not working on his researches, and he starts to believe to Von Doom's words. Furious with his friend, Ben has a brief fight with him and leaves, searching for Victor, who's spying Reed's movements and acknowledges himself of the situation of the healing machine: it would work with more power, but it's unuseful in its actual state. ">Los cuatro fantásticos se mueva al Edificio a Baxter, donde Reed comienza a estudiar sus poderes y trata de encontrar una manera de revertir el proceso. Mientras tanto, convivencia no es fácil para el cuatro de ellos, sobre todo por el genio de Johnny: actúa como una estrella de rock, utilizando sus poderes para convertirse en famoso. Cuando, durante una entrevista, Johnny apodos Ben "The Thing", él se enfada y, tras reducir el coche nuevo de Johnny en una bola de acero, violentamente se enfrenta a él. Después de la pelea, mientras camina sola, Ben cumple Victor, que, sin saberlo a Ben y los demás, está transformando en un metal vivo. Víctor intenta convencer a Ben que Reed no está haciendo nada para curarlo, pero Ben decide confiar en su amigo y hojas. Una vez en el edificio Baxter, encuentra Reed con Susan, no trabajando en sus investigaciones, y comienza a creer en las palabras de Von Doom. Furioso con su amigo, Ben tiene una breve pelea con él y deja, búsqueda de Victor, que es espiar los movimientos de Reed y reconoce a sí mismo de la situación de la máquina de curación: funcionaría con más potencia, pero es inútil en su estado actual. Engañando a Ben, Victor le hace entrar en la cámara y ofrece sus nuevos poderes la energía extra. Ben se "cura" y gana nuevamente su forma humana, pero se da cuenta demasiado tarde que Von Doom sólo quería atacar a su amigo y eliminar lo estupendo-fuerte de la batalla. Sin sus poderes, Ben es fácilmente derrotado por Víctor, que ahora se hace llamar Doom, y él está incapacitado. Cuando recupera sus sentidos, Ben descubre que sus compañeros han sido completamente derrotado por Doom y decide volver el proceso de curación de la cámara para convertirse en lo nuevo. Un momento antes de Doom mata a la mujer Invisible, la cosa, gritando "¡ clobberin hora!", irrumpe en la habitación, atacando a Doom y mover la batalla en las calles por debajo del edificio. A pesar de su increíble fuerza, Ben no es ninguna coincidencia para Doom: justo cuando éste está a punto de darle el golpe de acabado, Reed, Johnny y Susana intervenir y salvarlo. Cuando se reúnen los cuatro de ellos, comienza el enfrentamiento final: tras plan de Reed, lo destruye un hidrante y hace que el agua vaya en Doom, previamente calentado estupendo por la antorcha humana, por lo tanto le solidificación en una estatua de metal. Alicia Masters, a blind artist who's his new girlfriend and who's teaching him to go behind appearances. " lang="es">Cuando todo termine, Ben, durante una fiesta, dice Reed que él está empezando a aceptar su condición, sobre todo gracias a Alicia Masters, un artista ciego que es su nueva novia y que es enseñarle a ir detrás de apariencias. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Silver Surfer, the origin of the radiations, appears. The wedding is suspended, and the team is called back in action. When the Human Torch is defeated by the alien and has his molecular structure compromised by him, Ben starts to mock him and tries to exchange their powers, but Johnny, after a first, succeeded try, refuses and takes his powers back. ">Con Reed Richards y Sue Storm acercarse a boda, Ben Grimm, que ha sido elegido como el mejor hombre de Reed, está tratando de convencer a su amigo a abandonar todas sus investigaciones, al menos hasta que se realiza la boda. Como prevista, Reed no escucha a él ni a su esposa de ser y sigue una investigación por el Gobierno, estudiar las radiaciones extrañas. Durante la boda, la ceremonia es interrumpida por máquinas de Reed como el Silver Surfer, el origen de las radiaciones, aparece. La boda se suspende y el equipo se llama de nuevo en acción. Cuando la antorcha humana es derrotada por el extranjero y ha comprometido su estructura molecular por él, Ben comienza a burlarse de lo e intenta intercambiar sus poderes, pero Johnny, después de una primera, logró probar, se niega y transporta sus poderes. General Hager, who informs them that the alien is appearing all aroung the world, creating enormous holes in the ground for unknown purposes. The team follows the alien in London and tries to capture him, but the mission fails because of the Torch. Only Sue's and Ben's efforts to substain a giant panoramic wheel prevents a catastrophe. After the failure, Hager forces the team to join Victor Von Doom, revived by the Surfer's cosmic powers. ">Los cuatro fantásticos son contactados por General Hager, que les informa que el extranjero aparece rodeando todo el mundo, creando enormes agujeros en la tierra con fines desconocidos. El equipo sigue en el extranjero en Londres y trata de capturarlo, pero la misión falla debido a la antorcha. Sólo esfuerzos de Sue y de Ben a substain una rueda panorámica gigante evita una catástrofe. Tras el fracaso, Hager obliga al equipo a Victor Von Doom, revivido por poderes cósmicos de Surfer. Galactus, the real enemy. The FF are freed by Frankie Raye and leaves along with the Surfer. ">Los cinco, junto con el ejército, llega a la Selva Negra, que se cree que es la próxima parada de la surfista. Allí, Ben es atacado por un oso, que, asustado por de la cosa apariencia y rugido, huye. Con generador de impulsos de Reed, el equipo logra separar Silver Surfer de su Junta Directiva, que es la fuente de sus poderes, y el ejército le ha detenido y conducido a Siberia. Una vez allí, Doom reveales sus intenciones reales y roba los poderes de Surfer, matando Hager y fractura de la base. Mientras tanto, Sue informó el resto del equipo de la información adquirida por Surfer sobre Galactus, el verdadero enemigo. El FF se liberan por Frankie Raye y hojas junto con el internauta. Fantasticar, and Ben himself drives one of the modules. The four of them are anyway overpowered by Cosmic Doom, and decides to give all their powers to the Human Torch, still unstable, to stop him. Having regained for a brief time his human form, Ben aids the Torch hitting Doom with a demolition metal ball. When Doom is defeated and the Surfer regains his powers, all the FF assist him while he fights his former master Galactus. ">El equipo sigue Doom con el nuevo invento de Reed, el Fantasticar, y Ben mismo unidades de uno de los módulos. Los cuatro de ellos de todas formas son dominados por Doom cósmica y decide darle todos sus poderes a la antorcha humana, todavía inestable, para detenerlo. Habiendo recuperado su forma humana por un breve tiempo, Ben SIDA la antorcha golpear Doom con una bola de metal de demolición. Cuando Doom es derrotado y el Surfer recupera sus poderes, todos los FF ayudarle mientras él lucha contra su ex maestro Galactus. Cuando se superó la crisis y el mundo se salva, Sue y Reed finalmente casarse en Shanghai, con Ben como el mejor hombre como programado. Un momento después de la ceremonia, el equipo se llama en acción una vez más. Rasgos de carácter his friend Reed. He usually has quarrels with Johnny, and the two enjoy themselves in provoking each other. Despite his always smiling attitude, he suffers greately for his monstrous form, and hopes to be a human again as soon as possible. ">A pesar de su apariencia física, Ben es un hombre de muy buen corazón, que pone la vida de sus amigos antes de su propia. Es un amigo leal, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo en cualquier forma posible. Tiene un buen sentido del humor y una brillante inteligencia, incluso si no es lo mismo de su amigo Reed. Por lo general tiene peleas con Johnny, y los dos gozarse en provocando mutuamente. A pesar de su actitud siempre sonriente, sufre greately por su forma monstruosa y espera ser un ser humano lo antes posible. Poderes y habilidades Poderes Todos los poderes sobrehumanos de Ben provienen de radiación cósmica que su cuerpo se transformó en una sustancia de piedra-como "orgánica". *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Ben ha demostrado suficiente fuerza para equilibrio un firetruck (alrededor de 100 toneladas de peso) y al empujar a sí mismo, una estructura de edificio grande (aproximadamente 1 000 toneladas de peso) con Sue lo de nivelación. *'Durabilidad sobrehumano:' Ben ha sobrevivido fácilmente un transporte estrellarse contra él en un puente, balas con facilidad, sacadores del Doctor Doom. **'Inmunidad de fuego:' Ben es virtualmente inmune al fuego, siendo capaz de tomar varias bolas de fuego a la cara de Johnny. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Ben físicamente a sí mismo puede ejercer durante mucho más tiempo que la persona promedio. Habilidades *'Experto piloto:' Ben es un piloto cualificado, siendo capaz de pilotar un transbordador espacial y el "Fantasti-Jet". *'Experto combatiente:' Aunque ningún artista marcial, no obstante es un combatiente muy experto que utiliza reyertas sueltos y técnicas de lucha de la calle. Relaciones *Reed Richards - mejor amigo y compañero de equipo *Susan Richards - amigo y compañero de equipo *Johnny Storm - amigo y compañero de equipo *Alicia Masters - novia *Victor Von Doom - enemigo *Silver Surfer - aliado enemigo convertido Detrás de las escenas *Durante un estreno, Michael Chiklis , presentó a Avi Arad diciendo "Hola, soy Ben Grimm", implicando así que quería el papel en la próxima película. *En ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, prótesis de Michael Chiklis como lo fueron rediseñados para permitirle sacar entre toma y para una mejor ventilación. Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **''Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Michael Chiklis **Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''- Michael Chiklis Trivia *Mientras que en los cómics, la cosa es más grande que Ben Grimm, en Fantastic Four (1994) ''Michael Bailey Smith es mucho más alta y más ancha que Carl Ciarfalio. *En los cómics, Ben Grimm es un ex piloto de la fuerza aérea, mientras que en los ''4 fantásticos ''es un antiguo sello armada. *En ''Los cuatro fantásticos, lo lleva a su línea de firma "es clobberin tiempo!" de una figura de acción patrocinada por Johnny. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Metahumanos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Grimm Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four